littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet Levels
Story is the main campaign in LittleBigPlanet. Here, players can obtain materials for creating their own levels in MyMoon. The overarching storyline is one of adventure and betrayal, starting nice and easy to get the player used to the way LittleBigPlanet works but soon becoming an epic quest to stop a rogue Creator Curator who is kidnapping the others for his own sinister reasons... The Gardens The Gardens is the first area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, The King. Like most other areas it contains 3 levels and 3 challenges, but it is also home to the introduction to the game. Characters *Curator:The King *The Queen *Dumpty Music *The Gardens Interactive Music *Get it Together by The Go! Team Levels * Introduction * First Steps * Get a Grip * Skate to Victory Mini-games * Tie Skipping * Skateboard Freefall * Castle Climb Challenge The Savannah The Savannah is the second area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Zola. Characters *Curator:Zola *Wobbly Monkey *Croc King *Meerkat Mum *Stripey Tail Music *Tapha Niang by Toumani Diabate's Symetric Orchestra *Rock the Jungle *The Savannah Interactive Music Levels *Swinging Safari *Burning Forest *The Meerkat Kingdom Mini-games *Flaming Seesaws *Tunnel Plunge *Meerkat Bounce The Wedding The Wedding is the third area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Frida the Bride. Characters *Curator:Frida *Don Lu *The Butler *Don Lu's dog Music *Volver a Commenczar by Cafe Tacuba *The Wedding Interactive Music *Disco'ntinued Levels * The Wedding Reception * The Darkness * Skulldozer Mini-games *Wobble Poles *The Dangerous Descent *Bubble Labyrinth The Canyons The Canyons are the fourth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Uncle Jalapeno. Characters *Curator:Uncle Jalapeno *Sheriff Zapata *Luchador Music *Cornman by Kinky *The Canyons Interactive Music *Saregama Sun Levels *Boom Town *The Mines *The Serpent Shrine Mini-games *Wrestler's Drag *Roller Run *Cowabunga The Metropolis The Metropolis is the fifth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Mags The Mechanic. Characters *Curator:Mags *Ze Dude *The Bouncers Music *The Metropolis Interactive Music *Atlas by Battles Levels *Lowrider *Subway *The Construction Site Mini-games *The Drag Race *The Discombobulator *Elevation The Islands The Islands are the sixth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Grandmaster Sensei. Characters *Curator: Grandmaster Sensei *Flame-Throwing Cat *Terrible Oni Music *The Islands Interactive Music *Song 2 by DJ Krush Levels *Endurance Dojo *Sensei's Lost Castle *The Terrible Oni's Volcano Mini-games *Wheel of Misfortune *Roller Castle *Daruma-san The Temples The Temples are the seventh area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, The Great Magician. Characters *Curator:The Magician *The Shopkeeper Music *Dancing Drums *The Temples Interactive Music *New Delhi Dawn Levels *The Dancer's Court *Elephant Temple *Great Magician's Palace Mini-games *Pillar Jumping *Fire Pits *The Shifting Temple The Wilderness The Wilderness is the eighth area players visit in the game, ruled over by the rogue Creator Curator, The Collector. Characters *Curator:The Collector *Bear *The General Music *The Wilderness Interactive Music *Battle on the Ice *Rainbow Warrior *Leaders of Men Levels *The Frozen Tundra *The Bunker *The Collector's Lair *The Collector Mini-games *Spline Rider *Rotor Tubes *Jetpack Tunnel Category:Content Category:Levels